


look at this fridge!!!

by onyourleft084



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story
Genre: Cassian gets excited about a fridge, Coruscant, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, Lots of Jyn thinking, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Nobody Dies, Post-Return of the Jedi, appliance shopping, domestic fluff!!!, elevator kissing, postwar feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/pseuds/onyourleft084
Summary: Cassian, Jyn thought, was much better at this whole 'peacetime' thing than she was.(A contemplative RebelCaptain fic where our lucky Rogues survive, fall in love, win a war, and navigate the mundanities of domestic life together.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't gonna do a hyperfluffy domestic feels fic, but I did. I blame Diego Luna.
> 
> Inspired by the very last two minutes of this interview: [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fRZ1ihipQso]() Rogue One interview with Josh Horowitz

So here's the thing: Jyn Erso grew up in a war. As long as she could remember the conflict was a staple of life, as constant and inevitable as a sunrise. She had seen more than her fair share of shit and fully expected not to survive through the end, and if things had gone differently, she might not have; but three months after the Empire's defeat, Jyn was still around, and now...

"Oh my _God_ , Jyn, look at this fridge!!!"

The look on her fiancé's face was genuine, unbridled delight. It was ridiculous to think that Captain Cassian Andor, formerly one of the Rebellion's most respected fighters and a master spy, could be so enchanted by something as simple as a fridge. Then again, growing up in a war didn't give you a lot to be enchanted by.

"It has SO MUCH storage room! And I just like the color-- it would fit well in the house, don't you think?"

Jyn couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, I think so."

Cassian had the lower fridge door open, and he peered at her over the top with an incredulous, humored look on his face. Five years, three months, countless missions and close calls with death, and Jyn still had yet to see the many faces of Cassian. This one was new. It must be a special postwar one, she decided. "You've done nothing but agree with me the whole time we've been here," he commented. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Jyn Erso, hmm? What have you done with my fiancée?"

Now Jyn really laughed. "Did you expect me to argue with you all throughout our shopping trip?"

"You've done that for the last five years. What else am I supposed to think?"

She drew closer to the fridge in question, "No, I really like it. I'm not an expert on these things, but sure...it fits well with the rest of the house."

The house. Jyn still wasn't used to saying 'our house', almost like if she thought about it too much it would be taken away like every other good thing she'd had in her life. But it was different now, she realized. The war was over. She and Cassian didn't have to keep running or hiding. And home was a reality; a top-level apartment in the heart of Coruscant that stayed there and didn't fade away, even when she closed her eyes.

Yes, there were a lot of things to get used to after the war ended; appliance shopping was only the tip of the iceberg. Some days Jyn just lay in bed moments after waking, trying to unlearn everything that had been ingrained in her since childhood. Cassian, Jyn thought, was much better at this whole 'peacetime' thing than she was, which came as a surprise. When Jyn had first met him, she didn't expect him to have any other mode aside from 'hardass'; but he'd proved her wrong, again and again.

And now, he was still surprising her.

"Great, we're taking this fridge," Cassian said decisively. "And we are not going to regret it, because it's the best fridge in the entire goddamn galaxy." He shut the door, and immediately a group of droids moved forward to pack the fridge into a box. Cassian turned his full attention to Jyn, this time with a look she had come to know very well. It was a look of affection he reserved only for her, almost like he'd caught a nebula in her eyes and was admiring it every chance he could get.

"Happy?"

Jyn nodded and smiled back. "Very, very happy."

But, hell, sometimes Jyn didn't think she deserved him. Or their beautiful new house. Or that gorgeous fucking fridge. Or this wonderful life.

"Once we get everything sorted out and set up," she said instead, taking Cassian's hand as they continued to walk through the market complex, "we should invite the others over. Chirrut and Baze, maybe."

"Oh sure, unless they're too busy sipping mimosas on the top of some obscure Jedi temple," said Cassian sarcastically. Those two always had their priorities sorted out, almost like they expected to live through all this. Almost as soon as the war had ended they'd taken flight, out to seek other Guardians of the Whills.

"Bodhi."

"Of course." Cassian grinned. "His girl, too."

"Right!" Jyn sighed happily, "I still can't believe that happened."

"Frankly, I'm still trying to believe that any of this is happening," Cassian replied in a soft voice.

She looked at him. "Me, too. Some days it doesn't feel real." Jyn frowned. "Some people make it seem so easy."

"Yeah. Look at the Damerons." Cassian paused. "Did you know they had a kid?"

Jyn shrugged. "No."

"Well," said Cassian. "They do."

They'd exited the building. A light rain had started to fall, diffusing the neon lights of the planet-city. Jyn looked up; some kilometers away, several hundred feet up, was their home. Waiting for them, and for a delivery of a fantastic fridge (and a coffee table, and maybe three or four extravagant Old Republic artworks that Jyn bought because goddammit, she could.)

"If they can," she said aloud, "so could we." She caught the flash of surprise across Cassian's face. "Well, not yet. I mean...we've still a way to go with just the two of us."

"If that's what you want someday, Jyn Erso, then I'm in," he said casually, opening an umbrella.

"You knew it was going to rain?" asked Jyn as he held it over her so they could walk onto the street.

"Yeah. I checked the holo-net forecast," said Cassian, as if it was an obvious thing to do.

"'Holo-net,'" Jyn repeated, and chuckled. "Okay. That's a thing."

Cassian looked scandalized, and she loved that look, his brows furrowing and the hazy lighting making his cheekbones stand out. "Yes, it is. Did you grow up on a farm?"

She gave him a deadpan stare, and he caught himself. "Oh, right. Right."

"I'll have you know, Captain," she replied, as they crossed the road, "I spent some of my formative years here in Coruscant. We lived in a very nice place above the city..."

"Oh, now I see why you picked our current house," chuckled Cassian. "You miss it! You can take the girl out of the city and put her on a farmhouse...or an underground bunker...or a star flyer...or a Rebel base...but you can't take the city out of the girl." He bumped his shoulder against hers teasingly. "Sure you won't get bored, though? You never sit still."

"Hey, it won't be all like this," Jyn said. "We'll go on vacations. We'll see forests and mountains and waterfalls and amazing cities all over the Galaxy."

"Just no beaches," Cassian said, making her laugh.

"Okay. No beaches ever."

They reached their building and got into the elevator, and unlike _that time_ , that first time on Scarif, they didn't stand looking at each other awkwardly feeling the beginning of Feelings (tm)-- in fact, as soon as the doors closed, he pulled her roughly to him and kissed her breathless all the way up so that by the time the doors opened again, Jyn was breathless and lightheaded and it wasn't because of the altitude.

Later, safe behind their glass windows, sheets of rain pouring down on the city, Cassian came to stand beside her in the living room and put a cup of warm blue milk in her hand.

"Still doesn't feel real?"

Jyn smiled. "It's getting close."

He kissed her cheek and whispered on his way back to the kitchen, "Welcome home."

 

 

 

 


End file.
